Karoly
, initially referred to as Kalory is the EX-Fusion of Goku and Broly introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions. Appearance Karoly's appearance is a mixture of Broly's Legendary Super Saiyan form and Goku's Super Saiyan form. He has Broly's muscular build, necklace, belt, robe and pants, while having Goku's wristbands and boots. His hair is a mix between Super Saiyan Goku's hair and Legendary Super Saiyan Broly's hair. He also has a Metamo-Ring on his left arm. He retains the same appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, however, while his card appearance retains his appearance in Dragon Ball Fusions, his in-game appearance is different. His robe is orange instead of red, the Metamo-Ring on his left arm is green with gold stripes instead of black with gold stripes, and he also has Broly's leg bands above his boots. Personality Unlike most other antagonist fusions in Dragon Ball Fusions, Karoly retains Goku's personality which is dominant and has full control over the fusion. As a result, Karoly is pure hearted like Goku. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Dragon Ball Fusions'' During the Sub-Event: "A Deadly Saiyan", that Tekka's Team partakes in Area 4 of the Timespace Rift, they meet Goku again, who asks the team about their training. Towa sneaks up on the group, using her demonic abilities to gain control of Goku's body. The rampaging Broly is also under Towa's control, and she forces them into EX-Fusion to use the resulting fusion against Tekka's Team. Yet when Karoly is born, he proves resistant against Towa's control due to his massive power, and she retreats with Broly after the fusion wears off. Goku admits he let Towa take control of him for the sheer purpose of fusing with Broly, as he was curious about combining forces with the Legendary Super Saiyan, which would normally not have been possible due to Broly's extreme hatred of Goku. ''Dokkan Battle'' During "The Fused World" event, Karoly may sometimes be encountered as an optional battle instead of Tekka, the Dragon Ball Fusions protagonist. Before battle, he will confusedly ask if the player wishes to fight him before engaging battle. Power ;Statements by authors and guidebooks The V-Jump first revealing part of Karoly in Fusions noted that he is potentially more powerful than Vegito. ;Video Games In Fusions, Karoly is a G-Rank fusion and Towa believes that Karoly is strong enough to battle the God of Destruction Beerus who is also a G-Rank fighter. Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly using ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy attack. *'Gigantic Meteor' - A powerful Energy Sphere Special Move acquired from Broly. *'Spirit Bomb' - Karoly gather huge amounts of energy from all chosen surrounding life forms and inanimate objects to conduct that energy into a massive sphere of astounding destructive power. **'Ultra Spirit Bomb' - A stronger version of the Spirit Bomb acquired from Goku which can be used as a Special Move by Karoly. ***'Gigantic Spirit Bomb' - A fusion Special Move that combines Broly's Gigantic Meteor and Goku's Ultra Spirit Bomb. Karoly's signature Special Move. *'Monster Throw' - Karoly grabs his opponent from behind and performs a piledriver and releasing them as they are sent crashing down into the ground, inflicting a high amount of damage. One of Karoly's Special Moves acquired from Broly. **'Monster Smash''' - A stronger version of Monster Throw. One of Karoly's Special Moves acquired from Broly. ***'Monster Crash' - A version of Monster Throw even stronger than Monster Smash. One of Karoly's Special Moves acquired from Broly. *'Power Pole Combo' - A power pole-based combo attack. **'Power Pole Rush' - A stronger version of Power Pole Combo. ***'Power Pole Frenzy' - A version of Power Pole Combo even stronger than Power Pole Rush. *'Kamehameha' - The signature energy wave technique of the Turtle School fired with two hands after concentrating a large amount of Ki. **'Super Kamehameha' - An advanced and more powerful version of the Kamehameha invented by Goku. ***'Full Power Kamehameha' - A Kamehameha with greater power than Super Kamehameha. ****'Limit Break Kamehameha' - First, Karoly either lifts his hands joined together in the air, or joins his hands to his side. Then, he charges the attack with his hands drawn his side, like a regular Kamehameha. Finally, he fires the attack towards his opponent in the form of an orange-red energy wave. *'Solar Flare' - The user places their hands close to the center of their face with the fingers spread toward their eyes. The user then calls out the name of the technique, which provokes a white light to fire out and blind everything watching except the user, since they are projecting the light. *'Energy Charge' - A supportive Power Up technique which allows the user to charge their ki. **'Full Power Charge' - A supportive Power Up technique which allows the user to charge their ki. Requires more ki to use than Energy Charge but increases the amount charged. ***'Maximum Charge' - A supportive Power Up technique which allows the user to charge their ki. Requires more ki to use than Full Power Charge but increases the amount charged. *'Fire Pillar' - Karoly rises his right hand with his index and middle fingers up, releasing a white Exploding Wave. **'Flame Pillar' - With a swift upwards motion of the hand, Karoly can create a massive atomic explosion that has the potential to cause an almost endless crater in the desired area. ***'Blaze Pillar' *'It Was Too Far to Fly' *'Blaster Meteor' - First, Karoly forms an Energy Shield around his body. Then, he brings his hands apart to each side and releases many powerful energy blasts that home in on the target, inflicting a massive amount of damage. **'Hyper Blaster Meteor' *'Ah! Lord Beerus!' - The user performs a feint where they pretend the God of Destruction Beerus is behind or nearby their opponents, taking advantage of peoples' fear of Universe 7's God of Destruction to catch them off guard. *'Pressure EX' - Slow down an enemy. Karoly's Special Skill. *'Battle Maniac' - Stat boosts with every attack. One of Karoly's passive Skills. *'Challenger' - Stat boost when facing a higher level enemy. One of Karoly's passive Skills. *'Mad Warrior' - Lower health equals stronger melee ki. One of Karoly's passive Skills. *'Pure Heart' - Nullifies the effects of Devilmite Beam and Psidevilmite Beam. One of Karoly's passive Skills. *'Ultra Attack' - Deal 20% more damage. One of Karoly's passive Skills. Equipment *'Power Pole' - A magic staff given to Goku by his adoptive Grandpa Gohan. Acquired from Goku. *'Metamo-Ring' - Like all EX-Fusions, Karoly wears a single Metamo-Ring formed by his fusees' Metamo-Rings fusing. This single Metamo-Ring maintains Karoly's fusion thus he can remain fused as long as it is worn, as removing it causes him to defuse. Transformations Super Saiyan/Legendary Super Saiyan Karoly is shown in a form that is a combination of the Super Saiyan and Legendary Super Saiyan forms, with his hair being both yellow and green. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Masako Nozawa Trivia *A fusion between Goku and Broly was previously proposed by the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, however, the card itself does not depict the fused character, instead showing the two fusing characters beside each other. In this game, he was named Broku, and was a fusion of Super Saiyan Goku and Super Saiyan A-type Broly. *Karoly is the second fusion of Goku that uses a portion of his Saiyan name, Kakarot, the other is Vegito. It should be noted that this is likely due to Broly's tendency to refer to Goku by his Saiyan name. This trait is also shared with Barlot, the EX-Fusion of Goku and his father Bardock. *Karoly Black is technically his counterpart as he is an EX-Fusion of Goku Black and Broly the only difference between them being Karoly Black combines Broly's Legendary Super Saiyan with Goku Black's Super Saiyan Rosé form. Gallery Site Navigation es:Karoly ca:Karoly Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Fusion Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Time Breakers Category:Siblings Category:Fathers Category:Mutants